


Heroes From Above

by Kaipiroska



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Dark Crack, F/M, Humor, I don't know man it's a weird story, Pseudo-incest joke, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipiroska/pseuds/Kaipiroska
Summary: Chrom and his beloved wife Robin are facing off a Grima from a different realm and the situation is not in their favor.Is this really the end for them?





	Heroes From Above

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is probably the weirdest piece I've written thus far. I don't know I felt like doing a piece that started with a tone and ended with another. Let me know if you enjoyed it.  
> Just a heads up, in this story:  
> 1) The tempest trials happen only once (you wish)  
> 2) the events of the intro are happening during the final map.  
> 3) The 3 backup teams are all summonable at the same time because it looks cool. (And allows me to write more interactions)  
> 3) I'll probably add another chapter when the tempest trial ends.  
> ALSO NOTE: there's a pseudo-incest joke towards the end. Please don't take it seriously. I did it for comedic effect.

Grima laughed deeply as Chrom was barely able to stand up, his trusted Falchion touching to the ground, as he wasn’t able to keep it lifted. He was surrounded, knocked out off his horse and wounded. But worst of all, Grima was holding by the throat his beloved Robin. The tactician was gasping for hair, her hands trying to liberate her throat from the hold of her grim counterpart. In such desperate moment, the tactician couldn’t help but wonder where everything went wrong. They had ready defeated Grima, yet now they faced a different version of him, from a world where not only he became the vessel of the Fell Dragon, like destiny always meant, but she also was apparently a male. Not that it mattered really since it seemed only a matter of time before Grima killed both of them. Chrom tried to attack Grima in a desperate attempt to help his wife, only to be pushed back by a magic attack of one of the blue mages backing up the Fell Dragon. Chrom went flying in the air, hitting the ground with a loud thud as Falchion landed away from him. Fueled by rage upon seeing this, Robin attacked Grima point blank with all her remaining force. But even after the smoke dissipated the grip on her throat held strong, as Grima tilted his head with an annoyed look.

“Are you done?” the fell dragon inquired. The grip on her throat became stronger, choking Robin, who was helplessly scratching the god’s hand to free herself as she swung her feet in an attempt to kick him. With a bit more force added on the grip, Robin yelled in pain and went limp, and Grima launched her towards her beloved.  Robin landed weight dead on the ground, as Chrom was regaining conscience.

“Robin! NO!” He exhaled, on the verge of crying. Robin barely managed to lift her head up, as she extended her arm towards Chrom.

“I’m ok...you know I had worse.” she smiled with a frail of voice as she thumbed up, making Chrom mirror her as he tried to smile as well. Suddenly Robin felt a sharp pain in her ribs, making her choke out the air out of her lungs. Before everything went blur, she saw Chrom’s face contort into an expression of sorrow. Grima kicked her again despite Chrom’s pleads and launched her closer to him with a third and final kick. The tactician coughed, trying to breath, her eyes watering for the pain.

“Pathetic” scoffed Grima, his mouth turning into a sadistic grin. Despite this, Robin still moved, although slowly.

“Chrom…” Robin muttered, her hand reaching for him.

“R-robin..I’m sorry”  replied the exalt, as he crawled towards her.

The duo faced off a new version of Grima, fully backed up by a small army of possessed warriors. The chances of victory were non-existent. Grima walked towards them, kicking away Falchion just to be sure his fun time wouldn’t be interrupted.

Robin almost touched Chrom’s hand as Grima’s feet stomped it, making the tactician yell in pain.

“Look at you. Crawling like the miserable worm you are, clenching to some comfort as you feel life swiping away… to think you were considered as a valuable vessel.” Grima pressed his foot harder, as Robin couldn’t help but scream. Chorm went into a frenzy and rose up, charging against the Fell Dragon with his clenched fists, only to be hit by another blast of magic. He felt on his knees, eyes without focus, almost catatonic. Robin now was crying, seeing her husband still willing to protect her even if he was unarmed filled her with self-regret for not being able to turn around the situation like she usually does.

Grima raised his hand as it started glowing. The demonic head of his dragon form appeared and roared behind his shoulder. Chrom, snapping out of his fuzziness, managed to leap forward to shield Robin with his body from the upcoming attack. The fell dragon’s laugh was louder than ever.

“YES! Try to protect that useless worm with your frail body, see how much it will do!”

 Robin pleaded Chrom to move aside, but the blue prince didn’t flinch.

“It’s not your fault, Robin…” he said to his wife. For a brief second, Grima’s face showed something similar to regret upon hearing those words, like if they reminded him of a not so long past...but it was so quick that nobody could have possibly noticed it. His smile, however, faded away as it turned into a serious expression.

“I will grant you a quick death out of pity. Your corpses will be a fine addition to my Risen.” the fell dragon stated.

Chrom clenched his teeth when he suddenly felt someone’s arms wrap around his chest from behind. Before he could ask, he felt Robin’s sobbings as hot tears started falling on his shoulder.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” He said, taking her hand as the dragon’s mouth opened. A purple light starting to form inside the darkness of its mouth. 

For the first time in a long while, Chrom prayed.

 

_“Naga saves us!”_

As if his plead was heard, a blinding light appeared behind their back, making Grima fall back. A gate of light opened behind the two heroes, as Chrom turned and was able to spot some figures rushing towards them. The first one to emerge from the light was a mage riding a horse, his black dress folded by the rush of air created by the thunders and bolts of lightning hitting the battlefield even before he touched the ground. A couple of green infantry tried to attack him, only to be engulfed by the fire of the other mage emerging from the gate, his hair red as the flames he was summoning, and his sadistic smile on his face almost comparable to the one of Grima. The archers,  trying to adapt to the situation, took aim at the newly arrived enemies, only to be struck down by two arrows and disappear into purple smoke. The arrows were shot by a green-haired archer on a horse, who upon come out the gate, started running around the field and struck down anyone that came close. Lastly, a swordsman jumped out of the light, his golden sword shining as he swung it to dispatch of the enemies in front of him. Chrom and Robin looked at the miracle that was happening in front of their eyes as these warriors pushed back the hostile forces when they heard some footsteps behind them. Out of the gate of light appeared a figure wearing white robes, their head covered by a hood with gold ornaments. Their composure was relaxed, almost slacking, with their hands in their pockets, as they walked casually into the battlefield and studied their surroundings like if they were taking a walk in the park.

Upon realizing they were on the back of the flying Fell dragon, The Summoner’s eyebrows rase up as far they could go.

“Oh, we are recreating _THAT_ part.” they simply commented, as if they knew something that Chrom and Robin didn’t. The hooded figure addressed their soldiers.

“Alright fellas, let’s dispatch of this goof so we can come back home before lunch.” they continued.

“Goof? How insulting. Do you know who you are up against?” Grima, already irritated by this unexpected intervention, let the anger boiled within him after being so openly insulted. His eyes gloomed with bloodlust as his aura increased, purple flames surrounding his body.

**“I AM THE WINGS OF DESPAIR! THE BREATH OF RUINS! THE  FELL DRAGON--”**

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP.” the summoner yelled irritated with a serious face.

 

Grima was taken aback by this response, but surprise quickly changed in fury and clenched his teeth so hard he could bust his jaw. The Summoner pulled out their hands from their pocket and crossed their arms. An unimpressed look as they talked to the god of ruins.

“You are correct on one thing. You are gonna fall.” said the Summoner.

It was at that point that the hooded figure acknowledged the presence of Chrom and Robin turning his head to the side, completely dismissing the god in front of him.

“Exalt, we are here to help you out if you’re okay with it.”

Chrom felt dragged into reality after a long dream, as it took some seconds to process what had just been said to him. Shaking his head, Chrom finally managed to elaborate a proper response.

“Your help is more than welcomed, but I have to ask, who are you people?”

“Just a bunch of heroes trying to fix some wrongs” the Summoner simply said. “Team A, move out!” they shouted in a serious tone. “New sacred seal to who strikes down first that crybaby in that oversized dress.”

Robin felt called out, although she didn’t have enough forces to reply. 

Grima yelled in anger, his dragon form roaring to the sky, as new possessed heroes showed en masses, their eyes glowing red. The purple flames surrounding the dark vessel going wild, almost as if they were creating a cocoon around his figure. 

The team turned to look at the summoner with a worried expression, waiting for orders.

“Yeah, we need backup.” The hooded figure said, their hand scratching the back of their head. Without a second thought, the summoner brought their weapon to the sky and fired it, a bright light left the gun as it pierced the dark clouds,  as three circles appeared above their heads. From each circle came out a group of people, most likely other heroes. Chrom looked up to see who was descending, weapon in hands and ready to fight.  On group was led by a blonde spear user, her lance leaving behind a wake of ice. Another was guided by a bulky armored man wielding a gigantic axe. And the last was led by…his daughter?!

“Lyn! Take Arvis and the others and attack the flyers. Fjorm, attack the horsemen. Lucina, take care of your dad.  Hector, wreck everything.” Commanded the summoner.

“Ohoh!” said happily the Axe wielder, as he and his group charged straight ahead against the enemy.

Lucina landed on the ground, plunging her spear into one of the Risen’s chest. She turned and rushed towards Chrom and Robin just in time to shield them from another magic blast.

“Father! Mother! Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine!” the princess said with a determined smile on her face.

“Lucina?!” finally managed to say Robin.

“I didn’t know you knew to wield a spear!” said Chrom, his voice a bit surprised. 

“I had to learn to use some other weapons beside Falchion.” The daughter of the exalt smiled sweetly.

Suddenly another risen charged at that moment, catching off guard Lucina, but it didn't manage to even come close to her as he was pierced by a…Christmas three? A smiling lad with white hair entered the scene, as he helped out Lucina in pushing back the incoming enemies. He turned his head to talk to Chrom.

“Chrom! Don’t worry, we got this under control!” said the white-haired man. 

Chrom looked puzzled at the winter-theme dressed man until a question escaped his mouth.

“Are you—Are you Robin?” he asked confused. 

“Yep! There’s a lot of different realms apparently. That Grima comes from one where he survived and managed to end up in yours, so it’s up to us to stop him!”

“Ok, but why are you fighting with a Festival three?” the exalt asked.

“It’s a long story really.” Robin shrugged his shoulders.

“Dear, could please stop chatting and help me out, we’ll have time to talk later!” Lucina said while pushing back an armored swordsman.

“Comin’! Comin’!” said jolly the red-dressed Robin.

Chrom and Robin stood in silence, elaborating the conversation that just unfolded.

“Did she just called that Robin _Dear?_ ” Robin though out loud. “That means…oh..oh gods, this is getting complicated…” muttered Robin, bringing her hands to her head to calm her nerves.

“Yeah, welcome to my world.” said unimpressed the Summoner as the fight went on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Weird world.  
> EDIT  
> Sorry for any possible grammar of spelling errors, I forgot the spell check the first time, so everything should be ok now if you're reading this. Regardless, thanks y'all :D


End file.
